El Poder de la Luz
by Amai do
Summary: "Incluso en el más oscuro abismo puedes ver la luz en lo alto, esa luz que te anima a escalar el frío acantilado que es la vida" Las esperanzas están perdidas, la oscuridad se apodera de ti, pero antes de que lo haga tú debes proteger aquello que puede darte el último rayo de luz a tu vida y a los demás. La esperanza es no perder la luz, no importa lo oscuro que se vuelva el mundo.


Hola hola!

Bien, para empezar, a cualquier lector que se atreve a abrir este fic, gracias por hacerlo. Este es un proyecto que inició después de hablar con una amiga y contarle sobre las ideas que tenía para otro fic (denle las gracias a **Anael**), el cual, ronda por aquí desde hace más de un año, sí, hablo de **Digimon: El Poder de los Sueños.**

A pesar de que hace poco que empecé a escribirlo, la idea en sí, tiene años. Al principio no era para Digimon ni para otro fandom, era una historia simple, con personajes completamente hechos por mí, en realidad era una historia que me pidió una amiga bajo la promesa de que en algún momento de mi vida escribiría un libro y la publicaría (sí, claro!)

Poco es de la historia original debido a la adaptación que le debo dar por ubicarlo en el fandom de Digimon, y como mis pensamientos siempre terminan en algo de esto… he aquí otra historia post- **El Poder del Amor y la Amistad **y **El Poder de la Unión** (Fic que saldrá a la luz dentro de algún tiempo –mucho tiempo…. Demasiado tiempo, cabe la posibilidad de que nunca aparezca-, sólo existe en mi mente y en algunos guiños de mis fics) aunque ocurre antes de **Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas, **si es que llega a ocurrir.

Por si no quedó claro, mi ideal es que sea de la siguiente manera: **El Poder del Amor y la Amistad, ** *_**El Poder de la Unión**_**, El Poder de la Luz, Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas **y por último **Digimon: El Poder de los Sueños.**

¿Demasiados fics con la palabra _Poder_ en su título?... (y los que faltan!)

En fin, este fic no lleva **Digimon** en su título porque… pues no aparecen los digimons… XP

El propósito de esta historia es mostrar lo que probablemente hubiera pasado si _algo_ no ocurría… huy, creo que los confundo demasiado; esto es lo que pasa por leer a mi amiga **Marin-Ishida** y su fic **Digimon Adventure Forward**.

En este fic, las chicas son las máximas protagonistas (Hikari, Sora, Mimi, Miyako, Momoe, Noriko, Mayumi y Hiromi también tienen menciones) así como parte de los pequeños hijos suyos… Algo diferente y **oscuro**, en comparación a lo que suelo escribir donde siempre hay un final feliz y sorato a tope, ahora no puedo decir lo mismo.

**Digimon no me pertenece, escribo por y para mí sin fines de lucro… pero siempre hay alguien a quién le gusta mi trabajo y por eso lo comparto. **

_**Dedicado a mi amigui/hermana pequeña Anael-D02 por su cumpleaños número 18**_

… _**por favor amiga, ¡Nunca dejes de brillar! ;)**_

.

.

* * *

**-EL PODER DE LA LUZ-**

"_**Incluso en el más oscuro abismo puedes ver la luz en lo alto, **_

_**esa luz que te anima a escalar el frío acantilado que es la vida".**_

Por **Amai do**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 1: **La oscuridad que comenzó

"_La oscuridad no existe, lo que llamamos oscuridad es la luz que no vemos"._

**-Henri Barbusse**

.

.

Hikari Ishida – _¡no!, Ishida nunca más, aunque tampoco le gustaba el apellido Yagami después de lo que hizo su hermano-_ había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había llorado en las últimas horas.

Perder a un hijo no era algo sencillo.

Perder a dos… era algo horrible; algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

Perder a dos hijos, más aparte recibir la indiferencia y rechazo de tu esposo era algo insoportable.

Sus dos ángeles se habían ido. Akari y Kotaro se habían marchado de este mundo, llevándose su felicidad con ellos.

Sus bebés, de sólo cinco meses de nacidos murieron en manos de la oscuridad.

A pesar de estar en su hogar, cuidando de ellos. Una conexión entre las dimensiones se hizo presente en todo el mundo. La lastimaron a ella y a su esposo, los digimons trataron de socorrerlos, pero desaparecieron en el intento.

El caos se apoderó del mundo.

Los digimons se esfumaron de la Tierra.

En medio de la batalla la pequeña hermana de su esposo y su cuñado, murió; al igual que sus suegros en un intento de protegerla.

Una verdadera masacre.

Una gran pérdida para muchos se vivió ese día.

Se sellaron las puertas del Digimundo y la Tierra, parecía que el amor de sus amigos Sora y Yamato que tiempo atrás había logrado mantener los mundos juntos, había sido insignificante contra las armas y tecnología que las naciones prepararon.

A pesar de todo… su vida tenía que seguir.

Takeru fue su apoyo; aunque en los últimos días, lo notaba demasiado cambiado. Era cortante, algo frío, distante e incluso no le hablaba.

Creía que se sentía así por la pérdida de sus hijos y de sus digimons.

_Pero no era así._

Un pacto con la oscuridad… algo demasiado bajo y ruin. Takeru Ishida traicionó su propia esencia de luz; aunque pensándolo bien… la traicionó a ella.

Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que dejó el apartamento. En ese recinto dejó también sus sueños, sus ilusiones, su pasado, sus planes… su vida entera.

Otra lágrima llena de sufrimiento salió de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué TK?, ¿por qué?

Se tocó su labio ensangrentado y observó las heridas y moretones en sus brazos. Dolían, dolían mucho. Pero no tanto como su corazón hecho pedazos.

Recordó lo que había vivido esos últimos días, pero hacerlo, incrementó su desdicha.

Se tiró en el helado piso de ese callejón, poco después de que comenzara a llover. Permitió que la lluvia la envolviese y actuara como un té que le disolviera sus penas, aunque sólo logró que le diera más frío y que poco a poco le inyectara más cansancio mental y físico para después quedarse dormida, atormentada por sus pesadillas, hasta el momento en que sintió un poco de calor, debido a que alguien caritativo le había colocado una prenda.

_**Prenda**__._

Con cada prenda que empacaba en esa maleta, recibía un golpe en su corazón.

Mimi aventó otra de sus cosas a la maleta y trató de calmarse. Por más que llorara no iba a cambiar las decisiones de su esposo… ni mucho menos las acciones que había llevado a cabo.

Los recuerdos de las últimas horas de su vida la atormentaban, y no la dejaban guardar sus pertenencias con buen criterio. Sólo guardaba cosas por guardar, ya ni sabía qué cosas eran suyas y cuáles no.

_-Tai… tranquilízate, hasta el día de ayer estabas bien. –dijo suplicante, volteando a verlo en su caminar desesperado._

_Yagami la miró fríamente. Nunca en toda su vida la había visto así. La castaña retrocedió y cerró sus ojos para no mirar más esa furia que traspasaba su piel._

_-No quiero a ese bebé en este momento. Tal vez deberíamos considerar otras "opciones"._

_La indiferencia con la que dijo esa aberración mató cualquier esperanza de la portadora de la pureza, pero ella no se rindió._

_-Tai… mi amor… no digas eso… -era difícil hablar. –Estabas contento ayer que vimos su ecografía. Nuestro niño tiene seis meses. Hasta nos dieron el video mientras se chupaba un dedito. Daichi está creciendo muy bien._

_-No creo que estemos preparados para tener un hijo. ¿Y si lo damos en adopción?_

_Un fuerte mareo se apoderó de la castaña. Se sujetó su vientre (que ya estaba considerablemente abultado) y respiró profundamente para tener fuerza de soportar esa conversación._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –grandemente afectada se sentó en la silla más cercana de la cocina. –Tal vez tienes miedo a ser padre, pero… estoy segura que serás un papá excelente que le enseñarás a jugar fútbol. –imaginó, mientras le pasaba una pelota que días atrás habían comprado con la ilusión de que su hijo jugara algún día con ella. -¿Por qué no quieres a nuestro hijo?... Tai… es una prueba física de nuestro amor… es un lazo que nos unirá para siempre. _

_Yagami cerró los ojos fuertemente y con decisión, como si las palabras que Mimi dijo le hubieran molestado e irritado._

_-Eso es a lo que me refiero. –confesó con frialdad._

_-¿Qué? _

_El diplomático la miró por unos segundos, como si tratara de ordenar las palabras en su mente, incluso se hubiera podido decir que trataba de no causarle tanto dolor. Él se mostraba neutral, indiferente, sin sentimientos._

_-No quiero algo que nos una… que nos una de más. _

_Otro golpe más a la pobre Mimi._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Un hijo sería un problema para mí. Para los dos. Por eso considero que…_

_El moreno no habló más debido a que Mimi le dio una gran bofetada. Ella lo miró desafiante y con dolor. Nunca lo creyó capaz de ser tan cobarde._

_-¿Dónde está el Taichi que salió a la calle a gritar aún con la lluvia que caía que sería padre cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada?_

_Desafió con la mirada, esperando tener un poco de reflexión por su parte._

_El diplomático suspiró y con indiferencia siguió hablando._

_-Nunca existió Mimi. Todo este tiempo intenté ser así, pensando que algún día cambiaría y sería como esperabas que fuera._

_-¿Qué cambió en ti?_

_El portador del valor estaba a punto de hablar pero su celular comenzó a sonar, rompiendo la atmósfera de hielo con otra más de indiferencia. _

_-¿Diga?...Ken, hola. ¿Cómo estás?... sí, lo sé… entiendo… ahora mismo iré. –colgó, respiró fastidiado y vio a Mimi algo afectado. –Debo salir por un asunto de trabajo con Ken._

_-No, no te vayas Tai. No sin antes solucionar esto. –suplicó tomándole la mano. Sabía que si esto no se solucionaba ahora, nunca lo harían._

_-Es urgente. –rectificó, evitando mantener su mirada con la de ella, pues a final de cuentas, de algún modo, la seguía queriendo._

_-Yo sé que puede esperar, pero sé que si no arreglamos esto ahora mismo, será muy difícil hacerlo después. –la castaña lo tomó de la mano, tratando de guiarlo a tomar asiento y hablar sobre su hijo._

_-Cuando vuelva, tomaremos las decisiones que más nos convengan, Mimi. –la castaña no lo soltó, presentía que si lo hacía, nunca volvería a tenerlo tan cerca. Lamentablemente el celular volvió a sonar. –Tengo que irme._

_Con dolor, la elegida de la pureza lo soltó. Imprudentemente le dio un beso en los labios para despedirse. –Te amo Taichi, mucho. Y amo a nuestro hijo incluso sin conocerlo. Presiento que hay algo detrás de todo esto… por favor no tengas miedo de decirme. –nuevamente tomó la mano de Tai, masoquistamente la posó sobre su vientre, acarició su brazo lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro y acunarlo entre sus manos. –Encontraremos la manera de salir adelante con nuestros miedos. Los tres juntos, ya lo verás. Todo va a estar bien… sé que nos hacen falta Palmon y Agumon, pero vamos Tai… tu emblema es el del valor, has que brille como nunca, mi vida._

_Tai apretó su mano un poco. Miró la pancita de Mimi y después la miró a ella, sin embargo, no cambió su expresión insensible._

_-Regreso en unas horas._

_No dijo nada más, tomó algunas de sus cosas y se fue._

Recordó lo que había vivido, las palabras de dolor que le escuchó decir no fueron comparadas a las que sintió después.

_Entre llantos y sollozos se preparó un té para tranquilizarse. Si estaba alterada podía afectar al bebé, incluso había tenido ciertas complicaciones un par de semanas antes, justo cuando fallecieron sus sobrinitos y por el bien de todos, ahora más que nunca debía mantenerse estable. Sintió un calambre fuerte, algo pasajero, pero lo percibió aterrador._

_-No bebé… debes estar tranquilo. Ya verás que papi va a dejar de lado esas ideas sobre la paternidad y te va a volver a querer, incluso te querrá más… –lo dijo más bien para sí misma que para Daichi._

_Como respuesta, sintió una leve patadita, la cual, le devolvió cierta esperanza sobre que todo estaría bien._

_Se sentó en la sala del departamento para tratar de calmarse. Respiraba hondo cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, en el identificador no apareció como número conocido. Aclaró su garganta pero no se sintió con ganas de atender, por lo cual dejó que la grabación atendiera. Pero La llamada la dejó helada… hubiera preferido mil veces que hubiera sido alguna mujer que afirmara ser la amante de Taichi, pero no de DATS, el lugar que se había encargado de aniquilar cualquier recuerdo de los digimons y de forzar el cierre entre los mundos debido a la catástrofe que ocurrió un mes atrás. _

_Sólo se escuchó la grabación en la que le daban indicaciones a Taichi sobre entregar un emblema… ¿emblema?, qué clase de hombre necesitara un emblema, y a ¿qué se referían sobre que no funcionó la muerte de los elegidos de la luz?_

_Se llevó una mano al pecho y trató de calmar su llanto cuando concluyó que se referían a Akari y a Kotaro._

"_Yagami, sabemos que tendrás un hijo. Es el siguiente elegido del Valor. Cuando nazca debes entregárnoslo para poder realizar los experimentos que intentamos hacer con los de la Luz y la Esperanza, con suerte no tendrá el mismo fin"._

_No podía ser cierto. Taichi no podía haberles hecho eso. No a su propia hermana. No podría entregar a su hijo a manos de la oscuridad._

_Ellos habían prometido estar siempre juntos. Esperaban un bebé._

_Un bebé que hasta hace un par de horas Taichi quería, o al menos eso le había hecho creer._

_Quedó perdida entre sus pensamientos hasta que una melodía la sacó de su preocupación. _

_Tai había dejado su celular en la casa, justo en la mesita frente a ella, antes de la última discusión. Le pareció curioso, pues creía que él se lo había llevado._

_Vio la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla del moderno móvil, y al leer "Dark" como destinatario._

_Pero prudentemente no contestó. _

_Necesitaba verificar que las cosas que su mente infería, y que su corazón negaba, eran ciertas._

_Checó sus correos, sus llamadas, mensajes… cualquier cosa que negara esa situación, cualquier cosa que defendiera al Taichi del que ella estaba enamorada._

_Pero se equivocó. _

_Descubrió que desde hacía casi un año él estaba en contacto con un tal "Dark", que hablaban en las madrugadas y que éste le había enviado miles de planes, se asustó más al verificar que todo eso era una mafia de los elegidos, sólo de los varones. Lo que le aterró fue un mensaje que alguien envió ese mismo día en la mañana, el cual decía lo siguiente:_

_¿Cuándo consiguen el emblema de la Pureza, el de la Luz y el del Amor?_

_Los otros no los necesitamos de momento, pero con los que nos has traído ha sido suficiente para manipular las entradas y salidas del Digimundo._

_Si todo sigue bien, es probable que dentro de poco sellemos las puertas y podamos controlar el poder del que tanto nos has hablado._

_Los jefes están muy satisfechos con su labor, sobre todo después de que nos dieron sus emblemas para usarlos a favor._

_Por cierto, lo de tus sobrinos, los hijos de tu hermana casi funciona, Takeru y tú estaban advertidos de lo que podía pasar si abríamos las puertas al Mar Oscuro;_

_Que se irían de inmediato con los máximos portadores de la luz y la esperanza, pero se notó que a Takeru no le afectó en nada, después de todo, ustedes se están llevando grandes sumas de dinero._

_Felicidades elegidos del mal…. todo está resultando mejor de lo planeado._

_Esperen nuevas indicaciones, mientras tanto, busquen la manera de conseguir los emblemas puros._

_._

Había muchas cosas que no entendía. Pero había más que le destrozaban el corazón.

No creía lo que sus ojos leían.

No iba a permitir que su hijo tuviera un padre que traicionara lo que consideraba más importante, su mundo digital. Ni mucho menos permitiría que Taichi lo entregara a la oscuridad del Digimundo.

-Palmon, te necesito tanto.

Respiró profundo, secó sus lágrimas, abrió su paraguas para no mojarse con la fuerte lluvia que caía, y salió de ese departamento en donde cultivó sus sueños durante los últimos años de su vida.

-Yo tampoco quiero nada de ti Taichi Yagami. A partir de este momento no hay nada que nos una.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era buscar a sus amigas y advertirles lo cobarde que eran los que consideraban "camaradas". Aunque también pensó que alguna de ellas podría estar involucrada. No se arriesgaría a poner en peligro a su bebé así como lo hicieron con los de Hikari.

_-Espero que no sea muy tarde._

Caminó lo más desapercibida que fuera posible.

No empacó muchas cosas para que no se notara que salía. Fue a un hotel y pidió una habitación. Taichi no tardaría en empezar a buscarla, y más a su bebé.

Se quedó pensando seriamente en eso de los emblemas puros: La luz, la pureza y el amor… Hikari, Sora y ella.

_**Ella**_

Ella no podía más con el sufrimiento. Por más que intentaba pensar en alguna respuesta, su corazón se negaba a aceptar su cruda realidad.

-¿Por qué Yamato? ¿Por qué?

Parecía que Sora compartía sentimientos con el cielo exterior. La tormenta que caía, así como los relámpagos y truenos eran una breve muestra de los sentimientos de la portadora del amor.

-No puedo creer esto.

Se trató de acurrucar un poco más bajo ese puente. Su ropa estaba algo húmeda, no tanto por la lluvia, sino por tantas lágrimas que había derramado durante las últimas horas en esa noche.

Dobló sus rodillas y las abrazó.

El fuerte latir en su pecho estaba a punto de causarle un paro, además del frío que hacía, podría afectar grandemente su salud.

Sabía que necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero era imposible hacerlo con el corazón, esperanzas y sueños hechos pedazos.

Volvió a llorar.

Maldición, ya no quería hacerlo. Ese maldito hombre no merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo… Yamato Ishida seguía y seguiría siendo el amor de su vida pasara lo que pasara, por mucho daño que le hiciera, ella era incapaz de amar a alguien más… así habían sido destinados desde que ocho años atrás su amor selló las puertas del Mar oscuro y permitió que el mundo digital y la Tierra permanecieran conectados… pero bueno, el digimundo ya no formaba parte de la vida de las personas, tal vez porque su amor ya no estaba.

Mentira, Sora rio con ironía, su amor nunca fue real.

Escuchó unos pasos acelerados correr muy cerca de allí, seguramente era alguien que quería llegar pronto a su casa y no mojarse más de la cuenta.

Ella también quería ir a casa. Pero su padre había fallecido pocos meses antes después de un accidente en las investigaciones del Digimundo, junto con un gran equipo de trabajo. Ahora que sabía mucho más de esto se atrevía a pensar que fue provocado; y su madre estaba en Osaka en una convención de Ikebana, por lo que no podría ir con ella, ni tampoco avisarle.

No podía más… era demasiado. Yamato le arrebató cada una de sus ilusiones, de sus sueños, y tiró a la basura todo el amor que tenía en su vida.

¿Acaso podría seguir viviendo?

¿Acaso tendría ganas de seguir haciéndolo?

Comenzó a sollozar otra vez, hasta que sintió algo en su vientre.

Un movimiento muy extraño que nunca había llegado a percibir.

Tal vez se lo imaginó, pero fue preciso y suficiente para que dejara de sollozar y prestar atención al milagro que ocurría dentro de ella.

-No estoy sola, no lo estaré nunca, ¿verdad bebé?

Así era. Al menos tenía un consuelo y un refugio. Ese pequeño ser que comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella era el amparo y la compañía que necesitaba. Su nuevo porqué para vivir. Es cierto que el bebé era de Yamato, pero también era suyo, era más suyo que de él. Que a ella le hicieran lo que fuera, pero a su bebé no. Mataría de ser necesario.

-Tranquilo bebé. Saldremos adelante… juntos. –se acarició el vientre con la mayor de las delicadezas y el amor que pudiera manifestar en esas oscuras situaciones.

Dejó de sollozar para abrir paso a una sonrisa. Claro que podría seguir adelante con su vida. No necesitaba a un hombre cobarde a su lado, tenía un gran motivo para dar el todo por el todo, aunque se volviera a quedar sin nada.

Y sin querer, volvió a recordar con dolor los últimos momentos al lado del rubio…

El amor y la amistad nunca volverían a estar juntos, aunque con ese corazón frío… probablemente nunca lo estuvieron.

_Llevaba días sin sentirse bien. Andaba mareada, cansada y vomitaba con frecuencia._

_No era para menos, había perdido a gran parte de su familia en poco tiempo. A sus sobrinitos consentidos, a sus amigos digimons, a su "hermanita" (la hermana de Yamato) a sus suegros y a su padre… todo por culpa de la oscuridad._

_Aun así fue a checarse. Hubiera ido con su amiga Momoe, pero ella no se encontraba en la ciudad, de hecho ni siquiera estaba en el país, ella, su esposo y sus hijos se habían ido a Alemania para seguir con el campo de investigación en medicina. Le deba gusto por ellos, pero los extrañaban. _

_Creía que le faltaba hierro o alguna sustancia, pero en verdad el doctor le dio la más grande noticia que se le puede dar a cualquier mujer. _

_Estaba embarazada. _

_Otra vez estaba embarazada._

_Ese bebé sería el consuelo y lo que llenaría de luz su vida, y la de su esposo también. _

_En cuanto llegara se lo diría. _

_Tenía la corazonada de que ese niño (o niña) sería un cambio transcendental en sus vidas. _(Y no se equivocó).

_Si Yamato hubiera ido a la misión que le fue asignada un mes antes, habría tenido que esperar más para decirle, pero en último momento (y por alguna razón que nunca supo) no fue, y qué bueno, porque así se enteraría antes de las cosas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, él tenía unos días actuando extraño, no lo culpaba, habían ocurrido cambios demasiado fuertes e impactantes, pero confiaba en que las cosas cambiarían. Trató de no darle más importancia, _pero debió haberlo hecho.

_Preparó una cena linda y laboriosa para cuando regresara del trabajo; y en cuanto lo escuchó entrar por la puerta, la sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en su rostro. Fue rápidamente a abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida._

_-Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te fue? –preguntó con el tono de voz más dulce que habría podido emitir, el cual, incluso le sorprendió al frío Yamato._

_-Bien, nada nuevo. –contestó con indiferencia mientras se quitaba los zapatos._

_Sora no percibió esa actitud. Estaba demasiado feliz como para ver algún punto negro en su vida. _Ilusa.

_Terminaron de cenar y se dispusieron a ver un poco de televisión._

_El rubio parecía hastiado, ella imaginó que era por el trabajo… ilusa _otra vez.

_Había muchos programas sobre los sucesos de los últimos meses. Sobre la desaparición de los digimons, las recompensas por información sobre las conexiones entre los mundos-incluso Yamato se irritó más y la apagó furiosamente. _

_-¿Sucede algo? _

_Ishida respiró irritado y con un pésimo ingenio. _

_-No, no ocurre nada… es sólo que… necesito confesarte algo. –empezó con cautela y desesperación._

_-Yo también quiero hablar contigo, mi amor._

_El rubio la miró con indiferencia. Respiró por quinta vez. –Quiero…_

_El celular de Yamato comenzó a vibrar. Resopló cuando vio el remitente, incluso pensó en no contestar, pero decidió sí hacerlo._

_Le pareció algo sospechoso el comportamiento que su esposo tenía, pero lo dejó actuar, pues prefería no meterse en las cosas de él debido a los hechos que habían ocurrido._

_-¿Todo está bien? –cuestionó una vez que terminó de hablar con el extraño._

_Ishida la miró a los ojos. Sora identificó amor a través de su mirada. _Pero no era amor… era lástima.

_-Sí, todo está bien. Todo va a estar bien. –dijo fríamente, pero eso era algo a lo que la pelirroja estaba acostumbrada._

_La del amor sonrió, e intentó cambiar de atmósfera al rededor, pues empezaba a sentirse ciertos sentimientos negativos._

_-Tengo unos pequeños regalos para ti. –informó mientras se sentaban de nueva cuenta._

_-¿Ah, sí? _

_-Sí… este, este es el primero. –de manera provocativa, Sora se sentó en las piernas de Yamato y comenzó a darle un beso en los labios, mismo que lo tomó por sorpresa; al principio, él no continúo con el mismo, pero al paso de los segundos se dejó cautivar por la sensualidad que éste emanaba. Quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo necesitaba en su vida. Deseaba estar para él, de la misma forma que quería que él estuviera con ella._

_El beso se fue tornando más y más apasionado, pero la pelirroja lo único que quería era prepararlo para darle la buena noticia._

_-Ya… basta Matt… sólo era un beso._

_El rubio no dijo nada, era como si un sentimiento superior lo hubiera invadido y eliminada cualquier tipo de felicidad._

_-El segundo regalo es…_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó con superioridad, misma que le parecieron extrañas a Sora. –No puedo imaginar qué es…_

_-Es… es esto. –ella le entregó una pequeña cajita en sus manos. –Ábrela._

_Con cautela, el rubio abrió el presente y se dedicó a observar el contenido._

_-Vaya… gracias. Un reloj. –dijo en tono de burla, aunque la pelirroja no lo identificó._

_Aun sobre sus piernas, Sora tomó el reloj y lo puso en su muñeca izquierda. _

_-Es para que empieces a tomar el tiempo a partir de este momento. Porque en nueve meses… bueno, en realidad ocho, está personita va a venir a nuestras vidas. –mostró una pequeña ecografía donde se mostraba un feto perfectamente formado._

_-¿Qué significa esto Sora?_

_La pelirroja simplemente lo abrazo. –Significa que la vida nos está dando un consuelo por la pérdida de tus padres, de Ami, de nuestros sobrinos, de mi padre. Yamato… vamos a tener un bebé. Vamos a ser papás._

_El rubio ni cambió de parecer. Estaba serio, pensante, tratando de tomar decisiones._

_Sora estaba a la expectativa de su reacción. Quería que él estuviera así de animada como ella; pero por alguna razón que ella desconocía no lo estaba._

_Callado la volteó a ver. _

_La abrazó fuertemente, como si le diera miedo que la separaran de su vida._

_-¿Estás feliz? –preguntó temerosa._

_- Es… es algo que no me esperaba. –susurró incrédulo, bajando su mirada y su mano al vientre de la pelirroja. _

_Suspiró aliviada, creyendo que su esposo también estaba feliz. _

_-Seremos una familia Yamato._

_-Sí… una familia._

A Sora le hubiera gustado regresar el tiempo hasta ese momento. Hasta ese momento en el que creía todo iba a estar bien.

Pero se equivocó, Yamato sólo jugó con ella de una forma tan atroz y baja que seguía sin comprender.

Empezó a sollozar fuertemente, pero un movimiento que sólo ella identificó la hizo calmarse para terminar con los recuerdos de ese último día antes de que sus sueños murieran, pero decidió terminar con ese recuerdo para no olvidar el dolor y tratar de no recordar más a ese hombre que la destruyó de tajo.

_-Mira nada más… ya está completamente formado. El doctor me dijo que es pronto para decir si es niño o niña, pero que en dos meses me lo puede informar. ¿A ti que te gustaría que fuese?_

_Yamato se quedó callado, mirado al vacío._

_-¿Yama?_

_El rubio tomó fuerza y empujó a Sora para que ya no estuviese sobre sus piernas, ésta perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el piso, dando un leve grito._

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, recuerda que me debo cuidar, sobre todo después del accidente que tuvimos y me provocó un aborto. –exclamó Sora, aterrada por que le hubiera pasado algo a su hijo._

_-Oh, vamos no seas exagerada. _

_-Yamato, no te entiendo, se trata de nuestro hijo. –hizo énfasis en "nuestro"._

_El rubio le dio una mirada de rabia._

_-Querrás decir, tú hijo. Nada me asegura que ese mocoso sea mío. Ya ves que con eso de que realizo muchos viajes y en pocos me acompañas, no me extrañaría que te fueras con cualquier… _

_La frase quedó inconclusa, pues la pelirroja le dio una bofetada que resonó por todo el departamento. _

_-No vuelvas a decir algo así. Sabes perfectamente que yo sería incapaz de estar con otro hombre que no seas tú. –rectificó. –No sé a qué viene ese jueguito tuyo._

_Yamato se abalanzó sobre ella ya acorraló contra una pared, asustando a la indefensa Sora._

_-Este no es ningún juego Takenouchi. Ya es hora de que me conozcas cómo soy en realidad._

_La portadora del amor intentó zafarse, pero en realidad estaba muy asustada. _

_-No me obligues a tomar decisiones sobre ese bebé al igual como lo hice con el anterior. –dijo de forma amenazadora._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_El rubio sonrió con malicia. -¿En serio no lo sabes?_

_La pelirroja negó asustada._

_-Que el accidente en el que perdiste al bebé, fue provocado por mí._

_Durante toda su vida, Sora no había escuchado algo tan cruel, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus familiares. Se quedó sin habla, tratando de digerir las palabras que su esposo había dicho._

_-Así que si quieres seguir viviendo aquí, deberás abortar a esa cosa._

_Tras unos breves segundos en los que ella tardó en reaccionar, Sora tomó aire y trató de enfrentarlo._

_-¿Cómo pudiste?_

_-Simple. No quería un bebé, al igual que tampoco lo quiero ahora. _

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la pelirroja entrara en razón y jugara la última de sus cartas._

_-Por favor mi amor… no pienses así. Dime qué puedo hacer para que cambies de decisión._

_El rubio sonrió, esa es la entrega que buscaba._

_-Dame tu emblema._

_Sora no entendió la petición._

_-¿Mi… mi emblema?_

_-Quiero tu emblema, sólo así acepto esa cosa._

_La muchacha no entendía lo que él pedía, ni tampoco lo que pretendía._

_-¿Para qué lo necesitas?_

_-Ese no es asustó tuyo. –después de espetar esas palabras, le dio un buen golpe que prácticamente la arrojó al piso. Yamato jamás la había golpeado, nunca le había causado un daño físico intencional hasta ese momento._

_Las lágrimas no se tardaron en aparecer entre los ojos rubíes de Sora, acto que irritó al rubio en sobremanera._

_-No empieces… esto no es nada a lo que te espera si no cooperas conmigo._

_Lentamente, Takenouchi se levantó. _

_-¿En qué? –preguntó con dolor físico y emocional. _

_Yamato iba a explicar, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin embargo lo dejaron pasar de manera en que se activó la contestadora._

"_Sora, soy yo, Mimi. Por favor en cuanto escuches este mensaje urge que te comuniques conmigo._

_Marqué a tu celular, pero no me contestas, ya te expliqué lo que pasa en algunos mensajes. _

_Ahora debemos localizar a las demás"._

_._

_La mujer no entendió a lo que se refería su amiga, la verdad no le dio importancia puesto que tenía otro problema frente a ella._

_-Dame el emblema del amor. –exigió, comenzando a pasar su mano por el cuello de la pelirroja, donde sabía a la perfección que colgaba el emblema._

_-¿Para qué lo necesitas? –resistió con dolor._

_-No te interesa. Dámelo._

_Forcejearon por breves segundos, hasta que Sora logró zafarse del agarre._

_-Yamato, no sé qué te pasa, tú no eres así. Pero por favor te pido que recuerdes lo que Gennai nos dijo unos momentos antes de que los digimons desaparecieran, que debíamos proteger y velar por los emblemas, porque algún día las puertas en el Digimundo se volverían a abrir y…_

_Como si hubiese sido un momento clave, la fémina recordó las miles de noticias que acontecían en el país, todas las naciones ofrecían grandes recompensas sobre información o pruebas de los acontecimientos de los últimos meses. También el cambio de actitud de Yamato, la muerte de sus familiares… y sobretodo la furia con la que exigía su emblema, uno de los tres emblemas que podía abrir las puertas entre los mundos._

_-¿En qué te has convertido Yamato Ishida? –preguntó con dolor. No creía que el hombre que amaba fuera partidario de la oscuridad._

_-Si quieres seguir conmigo, lo único que te pido es el emblema, ¿no entiendes que con eso nuestra vida estará resuelta?, no tendríamos que trabajar, además no nos cuesta nada._

_-¿Qué no cuesta nada?, Gabumon y Biyomon estarían decepcionados, además no sabemos qué es lo que tienen planeado hacer con ellos… la estabilidad de los mundos peligran. _

_-Lo único que sé es que nos irá bien si damos información del Digimundo… no será nada malo._

_Sora estaba a punto de estallar por tanta decepción._

_-Tú no eres Yamato._

_-Por supuesto que lo soy, mi cielo –lo dijo en tono de burla a sabiendas de cómo le llamaba él. –Pero ahora simplemente trataré de sacar provecho en algo sobre ser elegido del Digimundo._

_El hombre que estaba frente a ella no tenía nada qué ver con el que ella se enamoró siendo una niña de once años. Ahora él había cambiado, o tal vez ella nunca quiso ver cómo era en verdad._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado?, no eres el mismo._

_-Por favor Sora… yo he sido el mismo, pero tú, en tu afán por estar enamorada no habías querido aceptar lo que en verdad soy. Después de todo… de esa forma es que siempre consigo lo que quiero y con quienes quiero._

_La volvió a acorralar contra la pared. La pelirroja pensó en sus palabras, e intentó darles un significado cuerdo y racional sobre lo que había escuchado._

_-Su…suéltame. –pidió asustada._

_-No hasta que me des tu emblema. Sabes que no te lo puedo quitar porque perderían sus cualidades, por eso necesito que tú me los des._

_-¡Nunca lo haré, desgraciado! –evocó su infancia a través de una patada que le dio a Yamato, dejándolo brevemente adolorido, pero el suficiente para que ella saliera del departamento y se perdiera entre las frías calles del lugar._

Recordó sus últimos momentos en lo que creía era su hogar y volvió a apoyar su rostro sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Se arrepentía de no haber sacado nada de su casa. Había dejado todo, había salido prácticamente sin nada.

En ese momento se encontraba sola. Sin amigos, sin esposo, sin un cambio de ropa, sin un techo bajo el cual pasar esa noche de tormenta, sin su incondicional amiga Biyomon y con un bebé que todavía le era desconocido (en realidad era todo lo que poseía). Y sin embargo, era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Tenía un por qué para luchar el resto de su vida. Ese consuelo maravilloso que no era mentira. Que a pesar de haber perdido todo, era una prueba física del inmenso amor que le tuvo a Yamato. Sonrió nuevamente y trató de pensar con claridad, pues si seguía allí, muy seguramente moriría de hipotermia o una neumonía, por lo que comenzó a caminar y buscar algún refugio que ofrecen para mujeres solteras o mujeres que han sido maltratadas.

Sabía que cerca de ese lugar había uno, pues en una ocasión ayudó a su amiga Mayumi a llevar unos arreglos florales para un evento en dicho lugar. Pensó en su amiga, tal vez podría ir con ella y pedirle ayuda, pero recordó que se encontraba de luna de miel con Koushiro. También optó por ir con alguna de sus amigas, pero no quería alertarlas, incluso llegó a dudar de ellas y sus esposos, por lo que decidió lo que ya había pensado, ir al albergue sólo por esa noche. Ya mañana iría a su casa, recogería un par de cosas cuando Yamato no estuviera y se iría de su vida para siempre.

Siguió caminado por ese parque, aunque lo hacía con dolor porque cada lugar le recordaba un momento vivido con sus amigos y en especial con él, Yamato Ishida. No conseguía asimilar lo que había pasado. Quería que él viniera a buscarla y pedirle perdón, pero el odio que vio en sus ojos azules jamás podría borrarlos de su memoria.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, escuchó la voz del rubio.

-¡Sora! –le gritaba tratando de encontrarla. El miedo se apoderó de ella. Intentó escapar, pero no sabía hacia dónde. -¡Sora, deja de esconderte!

Su respiración se volvió más agitada y su pulso se aceleró muchísimo, intentó regresar al lugar en el que había llegado por primera vez, pero en el intento se encontró con el rubio.

-Por fin te encuentro. –susurró agitado.

Años atrás ese mismo encuentro en una noche le había salvado la vida cuando ella era ciega y un hombre intentó aprovecharse de ella, pero ahora los papeles se habían cambiado, su héroe la quería lastimar.

El miedo se apoderó de la pelirroja.

Forcejearon unos momentos, pero debido a la lluvia y al piso mojado, Sora resbaló, cayendo de espaldas, con Yamato encima de ella.

-Sora, lo único que necesito de ti es tu emblema.

En realidad la mencionada ni escuchó las palabras de él. Lo único que ocupaba un lugar en sus pensamientos era el aterrador dolor que experimentaba en ese momento. Un dolor que provenía de su vientre.

Comenzó a gritar y a quejarse de dolor, hasta que Yamato, en lo que probablemente era el último de su sentido humano, entendió que sufría un dolor físico. La pelirroja temió lo peor, ese dolor era parecido a lo que sintió cuando perdió a su otro bebé. No podía permitir que la historia se repitiese con el mismo desenlace.

Yamato se enderezó y notó que había manchas de sangre en su ropa.

Nunca cambió su expresión gestual. Hasta que vio a Sora sollozar tan fuerte, más que hace rato.

La pelirroja cayó inconsciente por tantas impresiones vívidas durante el día, lo cual fue perfecto para Ishida, pues aprovechó para quitarle el emblema del amor que colgaba sobre su cuello. Lo guardó junto al emblema que tenía de él. Amor y Amistad estaban juntos, pero nunca volverían a brillar.

-Hay una mujer inconsciente en el parque, parece que está muerta. –avisó por medio de su celular al hospital más cercano.

La diseñadora sólo alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras como si fueran muy lejanas.

.

De un día para otro los elegidos comenzaron a cambiar. El interés, la ambición y el poder corrompieron sus emeblemas y el amor que se sentían mutuamente.

La angustia, la decepción, el rencor y el dolor se apoderaron de esas muchachas que no habían hecho otra cosa más que entregar sus sueños y sus corazones a las personas que más amaban; sin embargo, lo que ninguna de ellas pensaba es que ese sufrimiento traería algo nuevo y positivo, no sólo a sus vidas, sino a aquellos que estaban por llegar a ese mundo, porque precisamente serían una luz esperanzadora en medio de esa oscuridad que comenzó.

.

.

.

.

_**En el capítulo 2: **__Cuerpo negro_

_Lo siento mucho señora Ishida, pero ha perdido el bebé._

_¿Qué más puedo darte Yamato, para que desaparezcas de mi vida?_

_Hermano, Tai… ayúdame._

_Creo que las semillas de la oscuridad nunca dejarán de crecer en tu corazón, si es que tienes uno._

Me prometiste que nunca me ibas a lastimar…

¿Y Amai?, ¿qué hay de nuestra hija?

Mimi… ya no quiero vivir, ya no tengo razones para hacerlo.

No puedo creer todo lo que me cuentas sobre Takeru, jamás lo habría imaginado.

Debemos escapar de aquí y tratar de ayudar a los Digimons, ¿no lo crees?

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Después de tanta introducción al principio del capi, sé que es algo ilógico que ponga más notas de mi parte.

Vuelvo a felicitar a mi amiga **Anael-D02**

Gracias a quienes han decidido iniciar este viaje conmigo. Espero tener las actualizaciones rápido, tengo más de un año con este capi, y sé que si no empezaba a publicarlo, no lo haría nunca.

Nos vemos a la próxima.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los beniga**

****Amai do****

Lunes 3 de febrero de 2014


End file.
